Tout était parfait
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Tout était parfait. POV Saruman. Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant !


**Tout était parfait**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : Le seigneur des anneaux.

Disclamer : Personnages et lieux à Maître Tolkien. Thème au Poney Fringant pour son 11ème défi.

Note : Réponse au 11ème défi du Poney Fringant ! _«le prochain défi est pour la St Parfait, soit le 18 avril. Pour ce défi, il faut écrire quelque chose qui vous parait parfait, ça peut être une scène, un lieu, un personnage... A VOS CLAVIERS!»_

Note 2 : Ceci est ma première fic sur le seigneur des anneaux. Et la première sur un thème donné.

**

* * *

**

**TOUT ETAIT PARFAIT**

¨

De la fumée noire s'élevaient des fosses creusées dans le sol. Des flammes jaillissaient par endroits, des fournaises flamboyantes. La terre était dévastée. Au centre, la Tour d'Orthanc s'élevait, fière et droite, majestueuse.

Tout était parfait

Les yeux clos, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, du maître de lieux faisait état de la situation.

_« Le monde change. A présent qui a la force de s'opposer aux armées de l'Isengard, et du Mordor ? De s'opposer à la puissance de Sauron, de Saruman, et à l'union des deux tours ? »_

Les choses avançaient comme il le désirait. Personne ne pourrait plus s'opposer à lui à présent. Bientôt… _« Ensemble, seigneur Sauron, nous gouvernerons cette Terre du Milieu ! »_

Tout était parfait.

Les bruits des haches fendant le bois. Le cliquetis des chaînes tirant l'arbre déraciné. Le crépitement des flammes dans lequel il tombait. Il n'y aurait bientôt plus aucun arbre debout. Une foule s'affairait dans les sous-sols, dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Saruman, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, admirait le travail. _« L'Ancien Monde brûlera dans les flammes de l'industrie. Les forêts tomberont. Un nouvel ordre naîtra. »_

Tout était parfait.

La foule continuait de s'activer. Les flammes sans cesse ravivées faisaient fondre l'acier. Le liquide brûlant était coulé dans des moules en pierre. Des armes étaient forgées. Les bruits d'acier frappant la pierre. Des éclats de métal. La lame encore rouge était plongée dans un baquet d'eau, d'où sortait une fumée brûlante. Les casques et armes étaient tous rassemblés. Tout un monde grouillait au milieu des volutes grises de fumée étouffante.

Tout était parfait.

Les flammes se faisaient plus grandes, les chocs de l'acier plus forts, plus puissants. Un grondement, un râle sourd. Au dehors de cette fournaise active, les fumées noires s'élevaient. Fier et déterminé, le maître des lieux donnait ses directives à ses sbires.

Tout s'accélère.

_- Je les veux armés dans deux semaines !_

Tout était parfait.

_- Nous nous battrons pour vous !_

_- Faites en le serment._

L'homme sortit un couteau. Du sang coula de sa main gauche. Alors que l'homme scellait le serment de son sang, le magicien souriait. D'un sourire sadique, triomphal, sur de lui. L'homme, ignorant la douleur, regarda Saruman dans les yeux.

_- Nous mourrons pour Saruman !_

Le magicien, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, était satisfait. Son armée grossissait de jour en jour.

Tout était parfait.

Il haranguait les foules, recrutait de la chair à canon pour sa lutte impitoyable. Encourageait les hommes au combat. Hommes qui, flambeau à la main, buvaient ses paroles.

_- Reprenez les terres qu'ils vous ont volé. Brûlez tous les villages._

Des cris, des clameurs répétées accueillaient chacune de ses paroles. Un hurlement de guerre. Tous les hommes partirent en courant, suivant les directives du magicien.

Tout était parfait.

_« Nous n'avons qu'à supprimer ceux qui s'opposent à nous. Cela commencera au Rohan. Ces paysans ne vous ont que trop défié. Cela suffit. »_

Les habitants du Rohan essayaient de fuir, tant bien que mal. Les luttes faisaient déjà rage. Les dernières familles se séparaient en pleurs, abandonnaient leurs terres, leurs maisons, leur passé afin d'essayer de conserver un avenir.

Tout était parfait.

En Isengard, Saruman imaginait sa victoire proche. Il savait sa victoire proche.

Les bruits devenaient plus forts. Des cris à présent. En rythme. Des échos. Des grondements rauques. Le vent s'insinuait dans les fosses rocheuses, répercutant tous les sons contre les parois. Les flammes s'élevaient, plus grandes que jamais au dessus des fosses. L'air était lourd et brûlant.

Tout était parfait.

Les cris se faisaient plus forts. Des bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquent. Des déplacements. Encore des cris. Puis le silence. Plus aucun son. A part le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les fosses.

Tout était parfait.

Le silence s'approfondit. Le maître des lieux se leva et s'approcha de son balcon. Des centaines d'hourouk hai en rang. Des milliers. Des dizaines de milliers. Armés jusqu'au dents. Entièrement dévoués à sa volonté. Une armée. Une armée pour détruire les hommes.

Tout était parfait.

Il fut accueilli par un cor sonnant et une clameur reprise en écho. D'un geste de la main, il les fit taire. Le silence revint. Saruman leur parla. Il leur parla d'une voix claire et forte. Sûr de lui.

_« La victoire est imminente »._

Dans un bruit sourd d'armes et de piétinements, ils crièrent en écho. Acclamant leur Maître.

_« Cette nuit sera souillée par le sang du Rohan »_

Le maître savait sa victoire assurée. Son armée était parfaite. Ils étaient forts, nombreux, rapides.

_« Il n'y aura pas d'aube pour les Hommes. »_

Tout était parfait.

Tout était parfait.

Du moins, pour le moment. Car une défaite cuisante allait solder ce combat… mais ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini.** (comment ça "enfin ?")

Ca vous a plut ? Ou je suis recalée d'office ?

**Review** ? C'est le seul moyen de s'améliorer !

_Zejabel-sama, qui se lance dans l'écriture de fanfictions sur le seigneur des anneaux, après avoir stagné sur Tsubasa Chronicles et commencé sur Harry Potter._


End file.
